Dreams
by busard
Summary: Some dreams give new paths to follow. How these dreams will affect the Sanzo's party. Goku/Sanzo fic because I think they were made for each other. Set place after the end of Reload gunlock, but without any hint of blast. Bad summary, just take a look.
1. Chapter 1

Here come my first real fic for Saiyuki. Thanks to bare with my not sa good English. I hope you will like it.

Chapter 1

Goku was sleeping. He was aware of it, which was very strange. Never before he was aware when he sleep. His dreams were often dark, and Goku was happy to forget them when he wake up. Their life was hard enough with their long journey without having him wonder about his dream. But this time is different. Goku knows that he will remember this dream. He don't know why, but he is sure of it.

Goku found himself in a strange place who felt somehow at the same time nice and frightening. He looked around but he can't see anything but white blinding light. He wanted to escape but it was like if his feet were stuck to the floor. So, he waited for what will happen with his heart thundering in his chest. Suddenly the light faded and Goku found himself under the most marvelous sakura tree he had ever seen. There is a man here too. He wore the same outfit as Sanzo but his face only shown kindness instead of anger and boredom.

" Finally." Said the unknown Sanzo. " You have come ! So, the time is close."

" Who are you oji-san ?" Asked Goku. " Are you one of Sanzo's friend ?"

" My name is not important. What is important is for you to save Koryu !"

" Koryu ?" Asked a puzzled Goku. " Who is he ? How can I save him ? I can't leave Sanzo and the others !"

" I don't ask you so. I just ask you to be there when he would need you."

" But I don't know who he is. How can I help him if I was not sure he is the right one ?"

" Don't worry. When the time would come, you will know. Promise me you would be there for him."

" I can't." Pleaded Goku. " I can't leave my friends."

" You can't leave the man you are in love with." Said the Sanzo with a very nice smile.

" I'm not in love with Sanzo !" Exclaimed the young man. " No way !"

" Does I have said a name ?" Asked again the Sanzo.

Goku can't help himself but blush like he never had. In fact the man was true. He had never said Sanzo's name. Goku felt ashamed for not being able to hide his true feeling from a stranger.

" Don't worry." Continued the man. "He don't suspect anything. I'm just good at reading the people. And I once had a friend who had loved me the way you love your Sanzo. Unfortunately, I don't have shared the same love as him. He was a dear friend but nothing more. And he had never understand it."

" Sanzo don't love me too." Said Goku in the matter of fact tone. " I understand and accept it. I'm just glad that he let me travel with him."

" Are you sure of it ? You know, sometime, we had reason to hide our true feelings."

" Sanzo is not like this. I'm just his charge."

" Maybe you are right, or maybe you are wrong, who knows ? But you still had to protect my dear Koryu. Please, I beg you save him !"

" If I found him, I will try to help him. That's all I can promise to you."

" And that's all I ask from you." Answered the man. " now, I have an other thing to ask you..."

XXXXXXXXX

This night Hakkai was sharing a room with Goku. It was very unusual, but Hakkai had wanted to spend some time with the younger member of their party to discuss about some things. Hakkai had found Goku a little depressed since Azel's death and he wanted to talk with him about it. Hakkai was surprised to see that Sanzo had agree with his idea. Gojyo was not happy but he had also play his part. And all for nothing, because Goku had only said he was fine, and there is no reason for Hakkai to be worried for him. It don't have escape Hakkai that Goku had said that only him was worried for him. But it's true that with the way Sanzo and Gojyo treated Goku, the young man can wonder if he was important to them. Unsatisfied with the conversation, Hakkai had gone to bed soon after Goku had.

It was the sound of Goku's voice who wake up. At first he believed that the dawn had come because the whole room was illuminated. But soon Hakkai saw that the light was coming from Goku's sleeping form. The whole body of the young itan was bathered in golden light, so bright that Hakkai can't almost keep his eyes open. It was a frightening sight. So Hakkai ran to his young friend in the hope to help him. But the light repulsed him and send him flying into the wall. Hakkai was knocked by the shock and the only thing he can heard before he lost conscious was Goku's voice saying " I promise !"

To be continued.

A short chapter, I know but I hope it had give you wish to read more. I still don't have a personal computer and I have to go to a cyber-café to post my update, so the more review I get the sooner the update come. Because it cost me a lot of money ! So give me a review if you want to read the next part soon.

I don't know for you but I found the translate voice of the Sanzo party horrible. The English voice are bad, but the French one are totally horrible. You have to wonder if Goku is a girl or if he had inhaled some helium before he talk. The horror ! The Japanese voice are so much better !

Next chapter : Sanzo's dream.


	2. Chapter 2

A friend of mine had accepted of posting this chapter for me. So the mistake or grammatical errors are both hers and mine. Please excuse us. I want to know if someone is up to beta-read this fic. If you are interested, just let me know.

Chapter 2

Sanzo is dreaming. He know this for a fact. The dream, or rather the nightmare is very well known for him. Again he was dreaming about the day his master was killed. And like in the reality he can't do anything to stop this from happen. He see his master take the blow means to him, and he wished he could scream, but no sound can escape his throat, only tears of blood running onto his face. But, for once something changed in his dream. He looked around and see his master safe and sound. Someone else had take the hit. Sanzo found himself reluctant to look at the face of the dead. Finally he muster all of his courage and look at the person who had saved Komyo sanzo's life. And his heart stop beating.

It was his own cry that woke up Sanzo. A cry full of sorrow and pain. His whole body was drenched in sweat. He take a look and see that his cry don't had woke up the kappa. He thanks the God for this. He would not heard the end of this if he had wake up this damn pervert. He curse Hakkai for changing the way they share rooms. But he had agree with the plan. He knows that the death of Hazel had add a burden to the saru's soul. A burden who had begin with Yakumo's death. The saru worried way too much for his own good. Sanzo had tried to ease his mind by saying what he expected. But he really doubted that he would be able to kill the saru.

Even if he was hard with him, Sanzo had always had a soft spot for the little child, who is not so little anymore. And definitively not a child too. But it was easier to see him this way. To see him as his charge, like a surrogate son. Until a few weeks ago he had no problem to see him this way. But then Ukoku sanzo had attacked him, almost killed him ! And it had broke something into Sanzo's soul. He had left to avenge Goku, but also because he can't had stand to see his.. the saru in this bad state. It had reminded him too much, and show feelings he don't wanted to deal with.

Sanzo lit one cigarette and wondered what was wrong with him. Why can't he think about the saru like he had since he had freed him from his prison ? Why does it look so wrong to call him his son in his head now ? Goku is special to him, he don't doubt it. But how special is he ? And does he really want to know ? And what had happen a few days ago ? Why does had the saru had avoided him at all cost all the evening ? He wanted to know, because deep down he don't have liked it. Like he don't like anyone or anything who come and try to separate them. Goku and himself belong together. After all, even the sanbushine have told him that Goku is his truth. And he began to believe it.

Sanzo look outside and let a deep sigh escape him. There is no way for him to sleep again this night. But he close his eyes and let his mind focus on other matters than a stupid, always smiling, beautiful... He don't had think that ! Always hungry saru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gojyo keep his act. Sanzo's scream, or rather screams, have woke up. Never before he had heard the monk show so much anguish in his voice. Gojyo don't know what he had seen in his dream, but he had no doubt that it had hurt badly Sanzo. So, he keep it quiet. He don't had the same capacity as Hakkai to help the monk to open up, and for once he regret it. His role in their party was the role of the easy going, little perverted Kappa. The one who fight with Goku in the way to brake the boredom of their journey. Of course, the saru can't let it pass, and it always end with them being hit with the fan. Gojyo hate the damn fan, and he wanted to burn him one day, but not now. Because as idiot as he looked, Gojyo is well aware that the saru loved when he was hit by the thing. Gojyo can't understand how someone can have been so lonely that even a hit on the head is better than being ignored.

Not that the saru was ignored by the damn monk. The two of them share an incredible link, that even himself can see. And that's why the saru was so angry with him when Gojyo had organized a party with him, two of his lady friend and Goku. He had never see the kid as red than this day. And the most amusing thing is that the woman had really liked Goku, and if he had wanted he could have get laid. But no. The saru had gently turn down the woman and ran away. Which was a shame because the two women have left soon after him, and he had found himself alone. That's suck ! Back in the inn he had found the saru trying to avoid their dear Sanzo-sama, and it had shown some light into the head of the kappa. He had always known that Goku loved Sanzo. As a father figure at last, but then he had thought that maybe the saru's feeling ran deeper than that. But it was none of his business, so he had keep his thought for himself and had acted like if nothing had happen.

Gojyo take a look at the monk and see him at the window smoking with a dreaming look on his eyes and a faint blush on his cheek. None of his business, indeed ! He drift to sleep again.

To be continued.

I plan to make short chapter for this fic. At last until I have read the mangas. I have seen some scan and I base my fic upon them, but mostly from the four serie. I don't know when I can post the next chapter, but I hope it would not take too long. Please review.

Next chapter : Goku meet someone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Gojyo think that he had dreamed the softened look on the monk's face, because this damn man is worst than he had been in months. It's a little like if the monk take his frustration upon him and poor Goku. The only one spared was Hakkai, but it was not unexpected. Gojyo had often wondered why Hakkai was a special case, but he don't had found the answer yet. But currently Hakkai don't seem to be aware that the monk is worst than normal. All of his attention was focused on Goku. And Gojyo was frightened to see the worry on his friend face.

Goku was aware that his friends don't acted like normal. So, he acted more cheerful. He don't liked when they are different than normal. It was his self-appointed job to make them happy. And he was successful in his own way. He finally succeed at fighting with Gojyo, which means that soon Sanzo was hitting them and Hakkai try to smooth the monk's anger. Things were back to normal, and some worries left Goku's heart. He don't know for how long it will last, but for now everything is perfect in his world.

Sanzo wanted to run away from the bickering pair in the back of the jeep, but he can't. His run away with Gath and Hazel was enough proof of it. He felt some regret for leaving Goku and the others behind, but at this time he can't have done anything else. For one minute he had live again the death of his beloved master, but worst this time. Because as much as he don't wanted to recognize it, Goku had become more important to him than his master once was. His thought drifted to his dream from a week ago and he can't help himself but take a look in the rear-view mirror to see if the saru is indeed in his place. Seeing him there, he let a silent sigh escape him. Then he let his mind drift until the two idiots needed him to teach them how to properly act.

Hakkai was worried. He tried to hide it the best he can, but he can't shake the feeling that something is wrong with Goku. The boy, no, the young man, acted like always, but it don't convinced Hakkai that everything is right. He remembered the strange golden halo who had surrounded the young man a week ago, and it frustrated him a lot that he can't found any explanation of the phenomenon. He had tried to talk with Goku about it, but it was like when Goku change to his other self, the young man can't remember anything. Hakkai had wondered if he needed to talk about it with Sanzo, but the current mood of the monk don't give him a lot of hope to be heard and understand. So he keep a watchful guard of Goku, and so does the others as it looks like. And the only one who don't seems to be aware of it is Goku himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sanzo and the others were not happy to camp again, but they don't have the choice. The storm who had hit them was unexpected. This morning was sunny, but the more they have come close to the mountain, the more the weather had become bad. The villagers have advised them of avoiding the mountain at all cost and take the longer road, but Sanzo had refused to heard them. And so, the five of them found themselves on the tent this evening with rain pouring outside. No one dared to talk, because they all are all too aware of the mood of two of them during raining night. But the silence was too much for Goku, and soon he left the tent to keep his first watch.

Three hours later, Goku go to the tent only to found all of his friend dead asleep. He tried to wake up Hakkai but with no success, and Gojyo and Sanzo were the same. He wondered if some Yokai had put a spell on them. He was ready to take drastic measure when he heard the voice.

_Come to me, my son. Don't worry for your friends, they are under my care. No one will hurt them tonight, you have my word._

Goku was stunned. He know better than believe some strange voice, but this voice don't seem to be so strange to him. It's like if he had known the voice from even as longer as he can remember. And he trust the voice without any question. He felt the urge to follow the orders of the voice, and finally he give up and leave the tent after taking a last look at Sanzo's sleeping form.

Goku climbed the mountain and he found himself at the top. There is nothing here except for the big rock who was cut in two. Goku felt like if he had known this place all his life. The villagers have called this place the mountain of the fruit, but it don't had ring any bell in Goku's mind. Nor had the story of a monster who had live there hundreds years ago. That's because of this monster that this place had become taboo for the human. But Goku feel only peace and love in this place. He sit on the rock and waited for the voice to talk again.

_My beloved son. I'm so happy you have returned to your birth place. I have longed to be able to talk to you again._

" Who are you ?" Asked Goku. " Why do you call me your son ?"

_Because, that's what you are. The human called me Earth_, _and I have a lot of different name_. _But I'm still your mother. It was me who had helped you when you were badly hurt. Don't you recognized me ?_

" I think I do. But, why don't you have talked with me when I was prisoner in the mountain before Sanzo come and freed me ?"

_Because, I can't have. I only can talk to you in this place and in two other place in the world far away_._ But you were never alone, I always was with you_, _don't doubt it. My precious son ! It had hurt me so much to let you go. _

" Letting me go ? For where ?"

_You were born for a great purpose. You will be my voice in the world, since the human have begun to stop the heard my voice. But, for you to succeed on your mission, you have to meet the gods. I have allowed them to take you in the heaven_. I _would not have thought that you will suffer so much, and for this I am sorry._

" What had happen ? Can you tell me why they have imprisoned me ?" Asked an anxious Goku.

_No, I can't. Your memories were sealed, and there is no way for me to brake the spell. But that's not why I have called you tonight. I need to undone what the gods have done to you. _

" What do you mean ? I don't understand anything !"

_You will. In less than an hour, you will. The gods have split your personality in two in the way to make you manageable to them. But they only have created a monster who was bloodthirsty. The one they have called Seiten taisen is nothing more than the dark part every living being had in them. By separating him from you, they have created what they worried the most. It's time for you to become one again. I'm sorry for all the pain you have suffered and for the one you will suffer now. But it's for the greatest good._

Goku don't have the strength to answer that, because a wave of pain like he had never felt washed through him. He can't think, nor even cry because the pain is too strong. Mercifully, he soon lost conscious with the rain pouring even more around him.

When he finally regain conscious, he is aware that something had changed in him. He can't no longer feel the beast inside of him who was fighting to gain control of their body. Instead, he felt a peace like he never had possibly thought existed. But except for this he felt like himself.

" Does it had work ?" He asked with an uncertain voice.

_It had work, my son. You are one again. Try to take your limiter off._

Goku wondered for a minute if he could do that, but he trusted the voice. He carefully take his limiter off, waiting for the pain he associated with his transformation. But when nothing happen, he looked at his hand who still have the limiter in. He make a double take when he saw claws in his finger. Carefully, he touched his now pointed ears. He looked at himself in a pool of water and for the first time he see his real self, with his longer hairs and cat like eyes.

_You can use your power now. Your limiter will only let you look like an human being. You will never again become mad, but be careful. You will have access to all of your power from now, so use it wisely. I wished you can stay with me, but you have a mission to finish _with your_ friends. Take a good care of them, because they are linked to you in more than one way. A great destiny awaits you, the four of you. They have decided of their destiny when they have created the bond between you and them. And pay a special attention to the one who hold your heart, because soon you will find the true extend of your bond._

" What are you talking about ? You don't made any sens !" Said a puzzled Goku.

_Learn, my son. Work hard for becoming my voice. But now, sleep well. You still have time. There is always time for you now._

_XXXXXXXXX_

Goku wake up outside of the tent. The storm had passed and a sunny day awaits them. Goku wondered if he had dreamed of the voice of the Earth. He know that there is a way to know if it was a dream or the truth but he is scared to take his limiter off. So, he decided that it was a dream and let it be this way. His musing was cut by Gojyo complain about the lack of cigarette. He smiled and go to the tent, only to find his friends ready to go. He take his place on the jeep and take a needed nap. He had to learn ! He was sure of it. And maybe Hakkai could help him with this.

In the rising sun, no one noticed that the golden halo had surrounded the body of the saru for a second again.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. It's a longer chapter, but I wanted to write this part. Everything will fall in place from now. Please, at last, leave me a review. (°_°)

next chapter : fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The last two weeks were very strange for the Sanzo ikkou. And all of this was due for Goku's changes. The young man had stunned his friend when he had asked Hakkai for becoming his teacher again. He had explained that he had more than enough of being called a bakasaru. And as much as Hakkai had agree with the reason, he can't help but thought that Goku had others reason that he hid from them. But, he was not as close as Sanzo is with him, and Hakkai can't have forced an answer out of Goku. So, he had let go and began to teach Goku again.

Even when he was younger, Hakkai was stunned by who good of a student Goku can be when the subject interested him. The memories of the mathematics lesson often made him laugh even now. But now, it looked like Goku wanted to learn everything, and he often challenged Hakkai. And the ex-human loved it. Now, every night they spend a couple of hours to study together, much to the dislike of their two companions. Gojyo had said out loud that it was a boring way to spend an evening, and Sanzo don't have said a word, which is worst than if he yelled. But Hakkai can't let Goku down, and in spite of what the other says he intended to make of Goku an equal of Sanzo.

For his part, sanzo was fuming. He can't understand why the fact that Hakkai spend some time very close to Goku make him uneasy. Each time he saw them talking and laughing together, it was like if a monster was inside of him and he wanted nothing more than separate the two of them. Of course he was proud that the saru wanted to know more, but not at the cost of the time he can spend with him. For more than five years he had take the habits of having the saru with him almost all the time, and it don't suit him well to see his saru spending time with Hakkai. The rational part of his mind told him that there is no way for Hakkai to use this time to make Goku fall in love with him, but more and more his emotional side gain the battle in his mind.

Sanzo was angry with himself for having these sort of feelings, but he can' help himself. It's a little like if he was losing Goku, and he don't liked the feeling. More than once he had told to Goku that he was free to leave whenever he wanted. But, can he really let him go ? Sanzo once was sure of the answer. But now he was not sure anymore. He had tried his best to live the way his master had taught him, but he had failed. He was reluctant to recognize that he had become attached to his friend. Because that's what they are to him, but he rather being killed before saying this aloud. And, as much as he don't liked it, Goku had become something more than just a friend to him. But he would never act upon it ! That's for sure.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Again a bunch of crazy yokai had attacked them. And again the Sanzo party had win. But something was off and all of them can feel it. During the battle Goku had protected Hakkai more than once, leaving Sanzo to defend himself. And the anger of the monk had grown tenth time by seeing that. As much as he had said that he don't needed the other to defend him, it was still nice to know that Goku was here watching his back. And the lack of it grieved the monk very deeply. How this bakasaru can think that he can leave him alone and go to defend Hakkai when the man don't need his help in the first place ?

Hakkai felt very uneasy. Sanzo was watching him with suppressed anger and Hakkai can't understand what wrong he had done. So, instead of teaching Goku this night, he left him alone. And it looked like if it was the right thing to do, because the monk's anger toward him seems to subside a little. If he don't know better, Hakkai would thought that Sanzo was jealous of him. But there is no way for the monk to have this sort of feelings. In a way it feels wrong. Goku and Sanzo have a father and son sort of relationship, and thinking of them as lover was wrong. But if he was right and Sanzo had become to have other feelings for his charge, Hakkai's duty would be to hid them from Goku. The young man deserved to find a girl of his own and live a fulfilling life, and not spend his time in a temple with a monk who had break every of his vow. Hakkai would protect Goku at every cost.

When Hakkai had pretexted to be too tired to have a lesson this night Goku don't have believed him. But he had let it go because he wanted to do something special this night and without Hakkai near by him he would have more time for this. So, unnoticed by his friends, he left the inn and go to the forest near by the village. There he dared to take off his limiter and he felt a great joice when he found out that he don't become berserk again. Right then he felt more alive than he had for a very long time, but one thing bothered him a lot. before when he transformed he saw the face of strangers but now he can't see them anymore. Something in him told him that these people were important to him, but as much as he tried he can't remember their face anymore. Soon enough, these strange feelings left him and he go to enjoy the power of his new body.

After a couple of hours Hakkai had enough of Sanzo sending dagger to him with his eyes, so he resolved to make the monk open to the problem. He asked Sanzo to go outside with him, and the monk reluctantly agreed. As soon as they were out of the inn and out of Gojyo's earshot, Hakkai don't waste any time and asked Sanzo what is wrong.

" What have I done to make you angry sanzo ?" Asked the changeling.

" I don't understand what you are talking about." Was the plain answer.

" Don't play with me !" Exclaimed Hakkai. " You are angry with me, I know it. Why ? What do I have done ? Is it because of Goku ?"

At these word the monk's whole body tensed, giving the answer to Hakkai's question. The changeling don't liked it but he keep his questioning like if he don't have noticed.

" He had come to me ! what could have I done ? Turn my back to him ? He is not a child anymore ! He know what he wanted and even for you I will not let him down."

" Shut up !" Yelled the monk. " I don't care about this stupid saru. He can die for all he mattered to me. Stop to bother me with him !"

None of the two arguing people noticed the bright golden eyes who have become full of tears at the monk's word. Nor they noticed the devastated look on his face. Goku wanted at the same time to run to Sanzo and punch him until he take his words back and ran away as far as he can. Finally he chose the running away and for the second time this night he take his limiter off. He felt like if his heart was irremediably broken and he found it hard to breath even in his demon form. He was gone before any of the two can understand he was there in the first place.

" You don't think that !" Said Hakkai after a few minutes of total silence." I know that Goku is important to you."

When Sanzo don't answer anything Hakkai looked at his friend. he had expected to see anger, but the sight before him was more stunning. Sanzo was very pale and his face show a great pain. Suddenly he felt unto his knee and grip his shirt near the place where his heart was beating.

" Sanzo ? Are you all right ?" Asked a worried Hakkai.

" My.. heart... hurt." Was all that the monkl managed to say before he lost conscious.

" SANZO!"

To be continued.

Next chapter : Goku's choice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Goku ran as fast as he could. He wanted to be as much far away than he can from the monk. Sanzo's words don't stop to play in his mind, and each time he felt more depressed. What had he done for suffering this much ? Of course he was very aware that he was not as important to Sanzo than Sanzo is to him. But knowing something and hearing the person you loved the most saying these hurtful words were two different matter. In a way, even if he know that he had no right to feel like this, Goku felt betrayed by Sanzo. He wanted to cry again but there is no tear left for that, because he had cried too much already.

Finally Goku stop in a peaceful place. He had run a lot in his demon's form and if he take his limiter back it would be a whole day of walking for returning to the inn. But the idea of returning was far away from the yokai's mind. He know that he needed to make a decision. Things can't continue like if nothing had happen, not after what he had heard. So, he scanned the place with his more powerful sens and when he was sure that no one was around he seat near by the river. The moon was casting shadow into the water but Goku don't pay any mind to the nature beauty. His mind was too much occupied with other topic.

Right now, Goku know that he had two solution. One is to leave the Sanzo's party and try to live his own life. He know that he would be able to take care of himself. He no longer was the boy afraid of the world and not knowing what to do of his own life. His time in the yokai's village was proof of it. The other solution is to return to the party and act like if he don't had heard these words. But it would be hard to act like if everything was normal. He can't forgive nor forget Sanzo's words. They have hurt him too much.

Until now, Goku had acted like if he don't care if Sanzo yelled at him. In a way it was reassuring for him to feel that the attention of the monk was focused on him, even if it was for hitting him with the was reassuring to him, because Goku is an affectionate sort of people. He loved to have people around him. And for this he acted like his friends expected him. He was the tongue sparing buddy with Gojyo. He also was the young boy Hakkai need to look out for. But most of it he was the saru of Sanzo. The one who followed the monk everywhere without a question. The one who believe every words of his sun. Because as much as he hate him right now, Goku can't forget that Sanzo is his sun. They share a bond like his mother had told him. But Sanzo was blind to it, and it hurt, a lot.

Goku was lost. He know that the best for him will be to leave and never return. But the party was not Sanzo and Goku only. Hakkai and Gojyo were also part of it, and Goku don't wanted to make them sad. And he know that if he left them now, then his friend would be very sad. But, can he stand to hear Sanzo belittle him over and over each day ? Can he accept to be hurt again by him ? Is he strong enough to stand it and act normal ? Or would he snap one day and tell to his loved one how much it hurt to love him ?

Goku looked at the full moon, and suddenly he felt more at ease. Right now he can see the face of the man he had seen in his dream in the light of the moon. And he remembered the promise he had made. This strange man had asked him to promise that whatever happen Goku would stay by his friend side until they reach their destination. And at this time Goku had have no problem to make such promise. But now he regretted it, because for him a promise is very important and it don't have to be broke no matter what happen. So, he had no choice but return to his friend and act like if anything of importance had happen.

Goku leave the place and began to run back to the inn. He was ready to enter the inn when he remembered that he don't had take his limiter back. So he place it again in his head and entered the inn. He was surprised to see that Gojyo was not in the bar and he sighed when he though of what it means. Again he would sleep outside of his room until Gojyo had ended his "play" with the woman. Goku reluctantly go to his room and he was even more surprised when he found it empty. But he don't question this fact too much because he was very tired, so he fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. For one night he would forget everything about Sanzo and what he must done with him. Tomorrow he would decide, but right now he just wanted to sleep, and he do so.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hakkai and Gojyo were very worried for Sanzo. For the past hours the man had clenched his fist to his heart like if he was suffering a lot. Hakkai had tried to ease the pain with his chi but without any success. He had never felt so powerless, and gojyo had felt the same way. And to add to their worries, they can't have found Goku. They really hoped that their friend was safe but with Sanzo suffering this much, there is no way for them to left him alone. It was an horrible night for the two of them, but fortunately a few hour ago before dawn, Sanzo had stopped to hurt and he had fall into a peaceful sleep. Much to the relief of his friends.

The next morning, Sanzo wake up like if nothing had happen. He leave his room and go to the breakfast. His three companion were already there but something was off, he can feel it. For once the meal was take in a peaceful silence. Nor Gojyo nor Goku seems to be in the mood of fighting which suited Sanzo. But deep down he had an uneasy feeling. He don't liked to see the two idiot this calm. It was not like Goku to be this calm and collected, and Sanzo surprised himself by wishing for his saru to be his exuberant self again.

XXXXXXXXXX

In his laboratory, professor Nii was laughing. Even if he was blind now, thanks to Komyo's loved son, he still is well informed about what happen with the Sanzo's party, and he had learned that the monk was ill. And it had worried him. For resurrected someone the sutra were needed but also someone close to the dead to sacrifice for reviving the dead. For Gyumao, it was Lirin who was chose, and for Nii's plan, Sanzo was needed. There is no way for him to die before they reach Houto's castle ! So, for now, Nii would help the Sanzo's party to reach their destination. The idea of helping his enemy was what made him laugh so much, but it can't be helped. For nothing in the world, Nii would let go of his goal. It would be his greatest success and a way to have some joy again into his life. Soon, everything would be over and again Nii would be the one who had survived.

To be continued.

I love to write this story. Thank to the one who read it, I hope I don't disappoint you too much. It's my first try to write a yaoi fic, so be patient with me.

Next chapter : change.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the review, and a bigger thanks for baring with my bad English. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

Things were very tense for the Sanzo's party the days after Sanzo's heart attack. Gojyo supposed that the saru was so worried for the monk that he don't dare to shout or spare with him in order to give the damn monk his peace. But he began to become bored out of his mind with the saru always keeping silence or reading his books. It was a new habit for the saru to carry a bunch of book and read them during the long hours of travelling. It unnerved a lot the kappa that once the saru had begin to read he shut everyone out. More than once Gojyo had tried to stole the book from Goku's hand without a lot of success. And he had stopped to try because the last time he had heard a feral growl coming from the saru and when he had looked into his eyes he had seen the Seiten Teisen eyes instead of Goku's. It had last only a second but it had frightened him beyond words. So, after that he had watch Goku a lot but never again it had happen.

Hakkai was worried. He was worried for Sanzo's health, but also for Goku. The young itan don't have acted like himself since Sanzo was ill. And if at first he was trilled that Goku wanted to learn more, now it frightened it, a lot. It was like if the young man was drowning his feelings into his studies. And Hakkai was well aware of how bad it can be. Goku was always their sunshine, full of joy and love, but now he looked like himself and Sanzo, and Hakkai don't liked it. But there is nothing he can do except for trying to make the monk see the truth, which was an impossible mission. Hakkai had never see such a powerful denial than the one of Sanzo's. But something was needed to be done, and if he had to hit the monk in the head until he open his eyes and recognize the truth, he will do so. Sanzo was the only one who can make Goku smile again, and as much as they deny it, they all needed the saru's smile for continuing their travel.

Goku tried his best to act normally with Hakkai and Gojyo, because it was not with them he was angry. But he can't. He, who once was the most joyful being, can't find any joy anymore. Sometime he wondered if he had make the right choice by not leaving them. He wanted so much to forget the hurtful truth, but he can't. He never had tried to shut his feelings for his savior, and now he regretted it. Maybe it would not have hurt so much if he don't have become so attached to the monk. He felt like crying but he don't dared because it would make Hakkai more worried and Gojyo more suspicious. Goku was well aware that he had let his true personality show the last time Gojyo had tried to stole his book, but he can't have helped himself. So much thing have happen in such a short time that the young itan had some problem to deal with everything. The only thing he was sure was that he don't wanted to talk with Sanzo until his hurt had fade a little.

sanzo was furious, everyone can see that, and he was worried, which very few can see. The damn saru had avoided him since he was ill, even if the monk really doubted he was really ill. He had felt so much hurt at this time that his body had reacted the way he had, but the monk was sure that this hurt had not come from him. And he had a very good guess concerning the one the hurt had come from. But until the saru talk to him he can't do anything about it. Like his other two companion he don't liked to see his saru so lost into his study, and he wished for the yokai to attack them and change the saru's mind. But, unfortunately there haven't be any attack. Where were the crazy yokai when you needed them ? If nothing happen in the coming days, Sanzo would not had any other choice but force the saru to talk with him. And he dreaded the idea. He was afraid of being so angry with his saru that he can't keep his feeling bottled anymore. And the outcome of it can be dreadful. But some deep part of him wished for it to happen. More and more he wanted to open his heart to the one who had really saved his life. Often Goku had said that Sanzo was his sun, but in reality Goku was the real sun. And Sanzo found himself lost between his pride and his fear of losing the only people who made his life worth living.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The yokai was watching the sanzo's party. She was one of the few who had escaped from the black sanzo's magic. She had seen her companion being erased by the evil sutra, and only because they were send to stop the Sanzo's party and take the sutra. So, she wanted her revenge, and which better way than killing the sanzo's party. So, she set her trap and soon they will fall into her hand. She will take a great joice at killing them. They will suffer a great deal.

Sanzo was very angry. They have fall into the trap of the yokai as if they were blind. Damn Hakkai and Gojyo for wanting to help the villagers and even more damn the saru for looking at him like he had. How could he have say no when his beloved had looked at him like this, especially after giving him the cold shoulder for so long ? Was Goku aware of the power he had ? In a way Sanzo was glad for the attack because now he can heard the saru again. Goku no longer shut his mind to him and Sanzo had felt such a great relief at being able to heard him again. He just wished that they were not defeated so easily.

Hakkai and Gojyo lay unconscious on the floor of their cell and Sanzo was not in the mood to try to wake them up. He was well aware that the cell was built to resist the yokai power, so there is no need to try to broke it. And it let time for Sanzo to sort his feeling without someone to interrupt him. He was afraid when he first had woke up and found that Goku was missing. Fortunately the faint sound of Goku's voice in the back of his head had eased some of his fear. But the idea of Goku being in the hand of the yokai woman don't pleased the monk too much. Like it don't had pleased him to heard that his young charge had been already kissed during the time he had walk away. His duality between what his master had taught him and what his heart was telling him killed him. He wanted so much but found himself incapable of doing anything.

" Oh ! You are awake !" Said the voice of the yokai who had captured them. " Good ! Come with me I have something to show you."

And like during the battle, Sanzo found himself incapable of doing anything but what the yokai says. She opened the door of the cell, and Sanzo followed her to what looked like a bedroom. There he found his young charge half naked in the bed.

" Stay here and watch !Don't move ! Not even a finger !" Ordred the yokai. " This one is so powerful." She said while carressing the young man's body. " He will give me powerful children."

Sanzo felt a blind rage at the sight. How dare this damn yokai touch his charge like this. Sanzo clenched his fist. He can't think straight by now. And when the yokai woman kissed his saru he lost it completely. Without thinking he rushed to the yokai and tear her away from his saru.

" How can you move ?" Asked a now frightened yokai. " No one can escape my magic. It's impossible !"

" I will kill you !" shouted the monk. " You have no right to touch was is MINE !"

Unnoticed by the two other, the young man on the bed let a smile come to his face. His first true smile since a long time.

To be continued.

Next chapter : the bond.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter would be mostly on Goku's POV. Enjoy.

Chapter 7

Since his meeting with his "mother", Goku found it hard to think sometime. Of course he had always feel Seiten Teisen in him since the day at Chang'an, but not like this, never like this. Back then it was like if an other being was trying to steal his body. Now there was no battle anymore, but it don't mean that it was easier for Goku. He had to learn how to deal with this other side of himself. Seiten teisen worked on the animal way and Goku on the human way, which means some conflict between what he felt and what he need to do about it. That's why Goku spend long hours in his own mind for trying to understand his other part and make the two side of him working together.

At first he was worried that his friends noticed something, that's why he asked Hakkai for a book to study during their travel. He found it easier to look like if he was reading while he was in his own mind. But the problem with that was that during this time his body acted without his mind control. That's why Gojyo was unable to take his book from his hand. Goku had always been easy with Gojyo during their fight, because he was well aware that no matter what the kappa said Goku was the most powerful of the two. He don't wanted to hurt his friend, nor his body or pride, so he let Gojyo think that he beat him easily. But when he was so lost there is no way for him to hide how good he really is.

He know his friends had become suspicious, but he can't stop here. He was so close to really become one that it would be a shame to let the thing like that. He had even remembered some of Seiten teisen memories. He was not glad about it because these memories were prettily scary, but it had also helped him to understand why he was locked on this dreadful mountain's top for so long. He had no other choice but accept that in a way he was a monster, and it saddened him. Will his friends still accept him when they found out the truth ? Or would they reject him for being an heretic ? What will sanzo says ? Will he even care ?

Goku's thought were cut by the cry of a bunch of villagers who were running. Hakkai had stopped Hakuryu and he was asking question to the people. It turned out that their village was attacked by a bunch of yokai. They have killed most of the villagers and now they chased the survivors. Hakkai asked Sanzo if they go to the village or not. But it was a rhetorical question because they all were aware that their supplies have become low and they have to go to the village if they don't want to starve until they found an other village. Sanzo looked less than happy at the prospect but he finally give up. Goku don't have miss any emotion in the man's face during the whole conversation because he had looked at the monk's face in the rear-view mirror. He even thought that the monk had used the same way to look at him, but for what he can't say. But he finally had give up and they have drive to what was one of the most dreadful trap.

XXXXXXXX

Goku had felt that something was out of place as soon as Hakuryu had stopped in the village. Even if the yokai had attacked like the villagers have said, there is no way for the village to be so silent. No bird were singing, nor was any natural sound. And more there was no body. How is it possible for the village to be attacked and not having any dead body nor smell of blood. Something was wrong with the village !

Goku turned to Gojyo to tell him what he had found when he stopped dead in his track. Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo have the strangest look Goku had ever seen in their face. It was like the time with the yokai who had erased their memories of their pain, but in the same time it was very different. They looked like if they saw something they have always wanted. Goku tried to wake them up but with no success. He turned around when he heard a woman speaking.

" How can you have escaped from my magic ?" Asked the yokai woman.

" What have you done with my friends ?" Asked an angry Goku.

" They are my puppet now. They will do everything I ordered them."

The yokai clapped her finger and all that Goku can feel was a hard pain in the back of his skull before he lost conscious.

When he wake up he found himself in a bedroom and His friends are nowhere. He blushed at his state of undress. He only wore his jean and it made him self-conscious and uneasy. He tried to leave the bed but his head began to spine as soon as he tried to stand. So he let himself fall again to the bed. When he heard the door of the room open he decided that the best course of action was to fake the sleep for the time being. It saddened him to see that Sanzo was still in the same state as he was in the village. And he fight himself for not pushing the woman out of him when she began to caress him. But he was so disgusted when she kissed him that he would have hit her if Sanzo don't have beat him at it.

Goku don't believed his hear when he heard the monk claiming that he was His. He was not sure if he was dreaming or not. But one thing he was sure was that as soon as the words have escaped Sanzo's mouth, Goku felt like if something had shifted into his mind. It was like if a missing piece of his soul had finally returned to him. And he was even more stunned when he heard Sanzo's feeling in his own head. Of course Sanzo had always said that he can heard Goku's voice in his head, but Goku was never able to do the same.

Goku was aware that he was the closest leaving being with the monk. Since the day Sanzo had freed him, they have become closest and closest. Not in the way Goku had wished for the things to go, but he had take what was given to him. With time he had learned to understand mostly what the monk wanted to hide. He had become pretty good to guess the monk's mood. But now, he can really feel Sanzo's emotion and it was overwhelming. And it looked like if Sanzo can do the same because he let the yokai woman and turn his head to him. And as soon as their eyes meet, the two of them can fell their bond strengthened even more. Their two soul become one for a few second who looked like an eternity to them.

The yokai woman chose this time to attack them. Goku had no way to see her move but Sanzo can. And as soon as he saw her, Goku saw her too in his mind. He summoned Noyibo and jump between Sanzo and the attacking yokai. He killed her with one hit and then he turn again to face Sanzo. The monk had already rebuilt his wall of ice, but there would be of no help now. Because Goku still can hear Sanzo in his mind and he was aware that the monk can hear him too. They can't discuss in their mind together yet, but something tell him it was only a matter of time before they would be able to do so. Something had changed between them this day and there would be no turning back. Goku was no longer angry with Sanzo because he now knows what the monk's feelings truly were. But he had no doubt that he would have to fight a great deal before Sanzo would openly accept his own feelings. Goku was aware that as soon as they will continue their travel Sanzo's denial would come back at the full force, but he can deal with it. Now he know that his feelings were no longer one-sided. And when Goku had decided to have something, sooner or later Sanzo would give it to him. His love was no different matter.

Without looking at Goku, Sanzo run to the cell were Gojyo and hakkai were. He was ashamed by what he had said. He don't know why seeing this woman kissing Goku had angered him so much. He had talk without thinking first, which happen very few. But Goku was the only one capable to make him acting like this. He can't imagine his life without the saru in it and it frightened him. And what frightened him even more was the fact that he had felt like if Goku's voice in his mind had become even stronger after he had said that Goku belonged to him. He don't know what it means but he don't liked it. He don't have time to deal with his feelings !

Hakkai and Gojyo have wake up and they were happy to see their friend safe and sound. They were even more happy to see Goku smiling his natural smile and not the fake one they have seen the the last weeks. Goku freed them and they ran away after having taking the supplies they needed from the yokai's house. Soon the four of them were ridding to the west again unaware that something had definitively changed between two of the members of the party.

To be continued.

Next chapter : Sanzo's dream.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sanzo was exhausted. Since they had left the damn mind controlling yokai's nest he can't have one minute of silence. The voice of the saru don't let him, and the worst is the Sanzo began to fell Goku's feelings. It was like if the bond they have shared since the day Sanzo had freed Goku from his prison had become unbreakable and Sanzo had no other choice but accept it. And if there is one thing who despised the monk, it was to have no choice in the matter important to him. As much as he wanted to deny it Goku was an important matter to him, almost the most important matter in his whole life.

It would be no help to stay away from his saru, Sanzo had found it. Because unlike the voice in his head will fade with the distance, it grow stronger instead. And he found no longer any relief at hitting the saru with his fan because he now feel the hurt of the hit too. Life is so unfair ! He had never asked to share a bond with Goku. Maybe his life would have been better if he had never searched the owner of this damn voice, but he doubted it. Goku was like a fresh air who had changed his life for the best. Without him he would have had only his work to prevent him to take his life. But there is no use to think about it because Goku was part of his life for so long that sometime Sanzo thought that they have known each other all their life.

this night the ikkou was fortunate enough to have a room for each of them and they all planed to enjoy it in their own way. Gojyo had gone to the local bar and he had planed to return with a nice woman to warm his bed. Hakkai had chose to spend his evening at reading a book he don't have time to read before. Goku, for himself had planed to continue his own training. And Sanzo had gone to bed early because he lacked sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sanzo was aware he was dreaming. It was again this dreadful dream where Goku take the place of his beloved master. Again sanzo can't do anything but look at his most important person to be killed in front of him. And the fact that his master stay alive in the dream don't make things better for Sanzo. He looked at the crushed body of his saru with a pain tenth time worst than the one he had felt when his master was killed. And komyou was like a father to him, the only father he had known. So, does it means that Goku is more important to him than his master once was ? He can't accept it !

" Koryu !" Said the voice of his master. "You don't have to be ashamed of your feelings."

" Master ? What are you talking about ?"

" You're in love with him, aren't you Koryu ? Don't let the believes of the others make choice for you. I'm so proud of you koryu. You have become stronger."

" I'm not strong!" Exclaimed Sanzo.

" You are right. You are not strong all by yourself. But you are strong with your friend, and especially with your lover. There is no point of denying that. I'm sorry that I had to left you alone when you were so young. But you are not alone now. You have to found your own mutchimotsu."

" Like always you made no sens master." Said Sanzo with resignation. " For once can't you be more clear ?"

" I can't and you know why. You have to find your own enlightenment. I can just show you the way. It's up to you to follow this path or not."

After that the body of his master began to fade away and Sanzo tried to stop it. But like the time when Ukoku had began to erase his memories he can't do anything but yell for it to stop. Suddenly he found himself alone with the dead body of Goku, and the only thought who come to his mind was that he wanted to die too. He can't keep to live without Goku by his side, like his saru can't live without him. Maybe before they could have but not now and never again. Sanzo don't wanted to stay alone again so he searched in his mind where is bond connected him with Goku and he used this bond to call his baka saru.

The dream shifted and Sanzo found himself in his bed with a concerned Goku looking at him. Sanzo indulged himself, after all it was just a dream. His hand found his way to Goku's neck and he pulled the stunned saru toward him. Then he kissed him with all of the love he felt for his baka saru, and most to his joy Goku returned his kisses with an equal fervor. Soon Sanzo fall into a peaceful sleep with his beloved saru in his arm.

XXXXXXXXXX

This night Goku was happy. Finally Seiten teisen and himself had become one fully. It was like if the great sage had never be apart of him, and the only side effect was that his hair had begun to grow at an alarming rate. Soon he would have again long hair, but it don't bothered him. He sort of liked himself with long hair. It was Sanzo's idea to cut it and Goku had not dared to say no, but now things were different. He no longer was the kid he once was. He is more than capable to decide if he wanted to have his hair long or not, and no matter how much Sanzo would be furious, there is no way that Hakkai cut his hair again !

" GOKU !"

The scream hurt Goku's mind. Never before Goku had heard Sanzo calling him like this. There was despair behind the call and Goku can't do anything but answer this call. He left his room and go to Sanzo's. He found the monk trashing to his bed. Goku come to his side and he tried to calm his lover. Finally, after some time it looked like if Sanzo was finally waking up. Goku wanted to ask him what had happen but before he can do anything Sanzo was kissing him like a starved man. And Goku can't do anything but answer with his own passion. He was well aware that the monk thought it was a dream, but the feeling was too good for Goku to push Sanzo away.

After a long time of kissing, Sanzo finally return to the real sleep. He had take Goku in his arm and the saru don't minded it. But he know that he must to return to his room or the next morning would be his last one. Sanzo was not ready to acknowledge what his heart knows all along, That Goku and himself were lover in everything except for the sexual way. So, Goku freed himself in a so gentle way that he don't woke up the monk and he left the room. But not before he said.

" Good night my love and sweet dream. I will always be there for you, just call me."

In his sleep Sanzo heard him and a smile found his way to his sleeping face.

" I know." He answered. " Like I would be there for you. I lo..."

Goku, who had froze when he heard the monk talking, can't push the red who had shown to his cheek, nor he can fight the bright smile to found its way. Sanzo don't have finished his sentence but there was no need for Goku. He had felt Sanzo's feeling and he had no doubt about what the monk wanted to say. He send a wave of love to the monk before he left the room. And it was only when he was alone in his room that he let a sigh escape him. He wished for their next kiss to be with the two of them fully conscious, but for now he know that he will sleep very good tonight. He fall asleep with the feeling of love sending by Sanzo to him.

To be continued.

Next chapter : Nataku woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank for the review. I hope you will like this chapter too.

Chapter 9

Sanzo thought he had lost his mind. How can he crave for something who had happen only in a dream ? But this dream had looked so real that sometime Sanzo wondered if he was really asleep when the kiss had happen. It was everything and at the same time so much more than what he had expected from it. He really don't know if a real kiss with his saru would feel the same, and he don't dared to try because he was afraid that once he begin to kiss Goku he can't stop himself. And these thought angered him even more. He was a monk ! He couldn't have these sort of thought toward a young man he had raised for so long. It was abnormal ! But he can't help himself. Like his master had said during this dream, he had no reason to be ashamed of his feeling. And they were very far away from Chang'an. But someday, if they survive at their trial with Gyumao, they will return to the temple. And there they can't be anything more than master and servant. So there is no point to give something to his saru only to take it back once they returned. The best is to forget these feelings, both for him and Goku.

Goku was well aware of the battle who had take place in Sanzo's mind. He wanted to help him to make the right choice for them, but he knows that the monk need to make his decision alone. But it don't means that Goku would not try to make Sanzo change his mind if he chose the wrong way. After all, now he was nothing like the young saru he was a few weeks ago. He felt a little bad to hide the fact that him and Seiten teisen had become one to his friend, but he was aware that they were spied. And the fact that he can use all of his yokai power in the final battle without losing his mind is a secret too precious for their enemy to know it. So, he continue to act like if nothing important had happen. And he often let his mind come close to Sanzo's during the long travel.

Gojyo was unnerved by Goku's attitude. Since the day they have escaped this yokai mind controlling, the saru was not the same. Hakkai also had noticed it, but none of them can say exactly what had changed with the saru. He had become even stronger in battle, but it was not unexpected. What was unexpected was the aura of the saru during these battles. It was a little like if it was no longer Goku fighting but Seiten teisen instead and without the insane mind. And Gojyo had also noticed that the relationship between the saru and the monk had changed too. Before they have the sort of relationship like a father and son, but now their relationship looked more of the one between lovers. But it was too far fetched for believing it. Sure, the saru had become a fine looking man, but the monk was interested only by himself. There is no way for the "cherry-chan" to have feeling for his charge. And to say the truth it would be a little uneasy for Hakkai and himself if Goku and Sanzo become lovers. Gojyo promised himself that, in the next town, he would find a good looking woman for the saru. It is time for the young man to discover the appeal of the fair sexe.

Hakkai was worried. Again Sanzo and Goku seems to be lost in their mind, and Hakkai don't liked it. As a scholar he had read some book talking about life bond. And he was very afraid that one of them had been formed between Sanzo and Goku. More than once the had see one of them reacted the same way at something who had happen to the other. His first hunch was when Sanzo had stopped to hit Goku with the fan. Before that it had looked to Hakkai like if Sanzo was hitting himself when he hit Goku. But it never happened when Sanzo hit Gojyo. And after that Hakkai had looked very often at his two friends. And now he was almost sure that they share their feeling with the other. And it was a frightening idea because it would means that if Goku become mad again, then Sanzo would become mad too, and this left no one to stop Seiten teisen. Hakkai hoped that he was wrong once in his life.

XXXXXXXXXX

In heaven, Kanzeon bosatsu was wondering what happen with the Sanzo's party. She was well aware that something had changed but she had no idea of what it was. For some time her lily pond had sometime blacked out, and normally it was not possible. Even the power of the jade emperor is not enough powerful for doing that. So, it means that a more powerful being intended for her to not know everything. And the only other being is the Earth itself. The Earth who had let her only son be taken to heaven 500 years ago. Why had she let it happen ? Was it so important for her son to meet Tempou, Kenren and Konzern ? And what about Nataku ? What role had he played in this play between the Earth and the heaven ? Kanzeon had no time to think more about it because a powerful energetic wave coming from the Lily pond hit her. She fall to the floor unconscious before she even can reacted.

Nataku was lost in his own mind when he heard someone calling to him. He looked around but found himself alone like he had been for so long. Suddenly a bright golden halo surrounded him and for the first time since 500 years ago he opened his eyes to the world around. He felt sad to found himself again in the heaven, but the voice in his mind continue to call to him. He knows this voice, it was the voice of his father and Nataku had no other choice but answer to this call. He left the seat and go to the lily pond. He don't even look at the unconscious form of lady Kanzeon, and jump into the lily pond.

When he wake up again, Nataku found himself in a strange house. A man who clearly is blind was waiting in a corner of the room.

" Finally !" Exclaimed the man. " You have woke up, my son."

" Father ? Is that really you ?"

" Yes, my son. It's me. I'm reincarnate, but I'm still your father and you need to obey me !"

" I will, father" Said a defeated Nataku.

" I want my revenge to the one who had killed me. Nataku ! You will help me to capture this man. Like myself he was reincarnate into an human body, but unlike me he still don't had his memories returned to him. My host had chose to experiment to himself and he had woke me up. Now, we share the body, so you have to obey him like you obey me."

" Yes father." Sighed Nataku.

" Rest my son. Soon you will give me this damn Konzern, and he will pay for what he had done to me back then."

Nataku was left alone. Again he had no other choice but be the toy of someone else, but he can't see how he can escape his fate. He was nothing like his friend Goku, and he don't had the wish of fighting his father. So he will do whatever his father command him to do. It was his fate and he accepted it.

In his mind Ni Jenyi was laughing. Who could have believed that he once was a god named Li Touten ? He don't had believed it at first but now he was glad to have found it out. Nataku would be a powerful weapon. soon, his dream can become true and he don't care about what will happen to the world. When the time would come, Ni would made sure that he was the only one left in the control of his body. Until then he would use Li Touten. Life would become very interesting for the next months.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. Really, after reading Gaiden I thought that Ni and Li touten looked a lot alike in their mind. Please leave me a review.

Next chapter : The first battle between Nataku and the Sanzo's party.


	10. Chapter 10

Here come the new chapter. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy.

Chapter 10

Nataku was bored. His father had ordered him to not leave the house and he don't had dared to disobey him. He was so bored that he wished for his father's reincarnation to come to visite him even if the man scare him. This Nii was even worst than his father was, because he hide batter his true intention. Nataku don't know what his real plan was, but he was sure that his father don't know anything about it. Or maybe he don't care at all. Nataku wanted to go out and find the only friend he even had, but his father's orders were more powerful than his own wish. So, he stayed here and waited.

It was three weeks after he had woke up in the house that his father come to him to give him order to go and kill a monk. Nataku was glad to have something to do at last, and he was even gladest thathe was not the target of his father's anger. Nataku was happy to leave the house, but he was slightly angry that his father had give him such an easy work. A monk was not an important target for the god who had emprisoned Guymao. But an order was an order. And the sooner he would have succeed, the sooner he could go to find what had happen of Goku.

XXXXXXXXXX

This afternoon, Hakkai, Gojyo and goku have gone to buy some necessary supplies. Like always they have left Sanzo alone. But this time not only Goku looked reluctant to leave the monk alone, but also sanzo looked like if he wished to keep Goku with him. But he don't had said anything in the end, like always. But Hakkai was no fool. He was well aware that something had changed between the monk and his saru. And judging by the way Goku had reacted when Gojyo had tried to take him to a brothel, Goku had begun to see it too. hakkai don't know what to wish anymore. Of course, he wished for Goku to have a normal fulfilling life, but now he wondered if Goku's happiness would not be more with Sanzo than with any random woman. The monk don't hit Goku as much as he had done in the past, it was almost like if he was worried to touch Goku, even for a hit to the head. And he was a lot more nicier with the youngest of the party. So, for now, Hakkai had decided to not do anything and wait. It will be time to do something if Sanzo returned to his old self.

Gojyo was angry and his head hurt him a lot. This damn monk had hit him pretty hard this morning, and only because he had tried to steal some food from the monkey's plate. It was not like if Goku will be starved if Gojyo eat some of his food, and never before had Sanzo reacted this way. He had looked very protective of the monkey, as if snorted Gojyo. But in fact the monk had changed his way to act around the saru, as much as the saru had changed himself. He was no longer the naive young boy who had begun this travel, but it was expected. But after the night they have spend near by this strange mountain, Gojyo had hardly recognized his friend. He was stunned to see him wanting to study, and succeed. Now, no one can guessed that this young man had not his place amongst them. And if only he would take a better look to the beautiful women all around, then he could become perfect. But Goku had made very clear that if he wanted to find some woman he would do it on his own, without any help. And when they have returned to the inn, Sanzo don't had said anything, which was scarier than if he had hit him or shoot him. So Gojyo had decided to let the two of them be. if they wanted to screw each other, he would have no problem with this. And if was the safest way to act for him.

Again, Goku was lost in his thought. he had felt that Sanzo wanted him to stay with him this afternoon, but he can't have found any good excuse for staying to the inn. He had felt the disappointement of the monk when he had left the room with Hakkai and Gojyo, but what can he have done ? It was not like if him and Sanzo were a couple. They even have not kissed, except for the one when Sanzo was asleep, but it was not a true kiss. Goku wanted Sanzo awake and enjoying their kiss, not him asleep and dreaming. So he send his own disappointement to Sanzo and he was pleased to see the eyes of the monk becoming round with the realisation of what Goku had done. Goku don't pay any attention at the food around, so lost he was with the thought Sanzo send to him. But after some strange look from hakkai and even one from Gojyo, he played his part. He asked for some food and Hakkai gladly accepted to pay some. He was happily eating some noddle when he felt Sanzo's hurt. Without thinking, her let his food fall to the floor and rushed to the inn, leaving a stunned gojyo and Hakkai behind because he had used the speed he can use in his Seiten teisen's form.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nataku was impressed by the monk. Him, a mere human, was able to caught with the war god. But the human began to be tired and soon Nataku would be able to kill him. The monk had a lot of bruise and cut, but he still won't give up. It don't had take a lot of time for Nataku to understand who this man was in his last life. Konzen Doji was well known in Tenkai, even before he took the heretic under his care. it was a shame to have to kill this man, but natazku had lost his compation a long time ago. and even if it pained him to have to kill Goku's former protector, Nataku would do it without any remorse. This man was his father's enemy, and so he was his enemy. And when the human's leg fall, Nataku go to the dead hit. An easy mission, like always.

Goku froze for a second at the sight in front of him. Sanzo was bleeding on the floor and a stranger with a big sword was ready to kill him. Goku can't let him do it. He ran as fast as he could and hit the arm with the sword with his whole strenght. His enemy don't had sent him come, and Goku succed at trowing him out of the range of Sanzo's body. The stranger come to him but he stopped dead in his trake.

" Goku ?" said the stranger. " Is that really you ?"

" How do you know my name ?" Asked and angerd Goku." Who are you ?"

No one had any right to hurt his Sanzo. And Goku don't cared if the stranger seems to recognize him, he was too furious for this. This boy would pay for what he had done to Sanzo.

"You don't recognize me ?" Asked the boy with saddness in his eyes. " I was your friend. my name is Nataku."

" No friend of mine would have hurt Sanzo, you liar ! You will pay for what you have done !"

And with that goku began to attack Nataku. The two of them were of the same force in the begining, but soon, Goku began to hit nataku harder and harder. And soon Nataku can't do anything but try to defend his life. He was astonished by the raw power of his former friend, and he can't see how he could escape. when suddenly the chance was in his side. Goku lost his concentration for one seconde when he heard his friend's voice coming close. nataku took the oportunity and cut deeply Goku's chest with his sword. Goku fall to his knee and nataku took the opportunity to fly away. He had underestimate his adversary, an error he would not do again.

Hakkai and Gojyo were shocked when they found the unconscious body of their two friend. The two of them were bleeding profusely and Hakkai make his best to close their wound. But even him can see that his power would not be enough. so he take Goku in his arm and gojyo took Sanzo on his back, and the two of them huried to the doctor's office.

To be continued.

We are close to the end. Maybe two or three chapter. i hope you have liked.

Next chapter : Nii's plan.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm very sorry for letting you wait for so long. But now I will update sooner. I have just two or three chapter to post before the ending of this story. I hope you will like it.

Chapter 11

Again, Sanzo woke up in a peaceful place. But something was strange. Sanzo was aware that he was not dreaming. He felt very safe here, which was very strange. He was surrounded by a golden light.

_Welcome, guardian of the heart of my son._

" Who are you ?" Asked a puzzled Sanzo.

_You know it. Search in your heart._

" You are the Earth, aren't you ? Your son is Goku ?"

_Yes, he is. He need you more than you can know. He love you, you are aware of it ?_

" I... We... Yes, I know." Said a blushing Sanzo.

_And you love him too ?_

"Yes." Sanzo answered this so low that he can't even hear it himself.

_Then, return back. I will help you as much as I can. Your life and the life of my son are linked forever. You will be his strength, like he will be yours._

Sanzo wanted to talk more with the spirit of the Earth but he felt himself being pushing away from this peaceful place. He felt very hurt for leaving the place, but he, at the same time, feel the warmth of being close again with the person he acknowledged as his soul mate.

XXXXXXXX

Gojyo and Hakkai were waiting for the news about their friends. They were lucky enough to found a doctor close. They were worried about their friend's life. Sanzo and Goku were very hurt and their friend were worried to lost them. But the doctor seems to know his job, and they have hope.

After long hours, the doctor come to them. He had a puzzled face.

" Doctor !" Exclaimed Gojyo. " How are our friend ?"

" Don't worry, they are fine. They are more than fine."

" What do you mean ?" Asked Hakkai.

" If I don't had seen their wound, I would thought they were not hurt to begin with."

" What ?" Exclaimed at the same time Gojyo and Hakkai.

" I can't explain it. But at one moment they were bleeding, and the next I can't found any trace of their cut."

" Does something strange had happened ?" Asked Hakkai with a serious face.

" Now that you tell it. I have seen a sort of strange light, but just for a second."

" A golden light ?" Asked again Hakkai.

" Indeed."

Hakkai stayed silent after that and Gojyo don't asked anything. His friend would told him everything when they would be alone, Gojyo was sure of it. So, now they followed the doctor to Sanzo and Goku's room. They found their friends asleep but otherwise healthy.

XXXXXXX

It had take a whole week for Hakkai to open to Gojyo about his suspicion about what happened between Goku and Sanzo. At first Gojyo laughed at the idea of something happening between Goku and the corruped monk. Not that it looked not possible for the monkey to have feeling for the monk. Gojyo had always suspected that Goku's feeling toward the monk ran deeper than the mere friendship he claimed. But for the monk to return these feelings was unbelievable.

After that Gojyo keep his eyes on his two friend all the day. Which result of him being hit by the fan when Sanzo can't take anymore of the Kappa's stare to him. Gojyo anger grow when he saw that the laughing monkey was not hit too in spit of being hysterical. Gojyo told what he had on his heart and he was shot then. So he shut his mouth and let the monkey calm himself, which he did very quickly when Sanzo take his hand. Gojyo was speechless. He can't believe it.

The attack was so sudden that none of the Sanzo's party can react. Never before so much Yokai had come after them. Sanzo and the other were separated quickly. Goku tried to stay close from the monk but each time he succeed to come close, a bunch of yokai come between them. Goku was frustrated. He wondered about using his true power but he don't have time.

Sanzo was angry. The yokai have lead him away from his friend and he don't have time to reload his gun. He fought at his best but he was no match against them. They were too many and he was aware that without his friend he was just an human. He tried to fight them but he was easily captured by the yokai. They take him almost knocked out and he can't do anything but look at the devastated face of his lover when the dragon take him away from him.

Goku was hurt and angry. The yokai have dared to take his Sanzo from him. He barely felt one of the yokai taking his limiter from his head. It was the gasp from his friend that make him conscious that he had again take his yokai form. He decided to act like if he was his insane self again, and slaughtered all of the yokai. He was aware that Kogaiji and his friends were close. And he waited for them to come.

Hakkai looked at Goku's seiten teisen form with fear. Sanzo was taking away ! No one could give to Goku his limiter back. He see the yokai being killed without being able to do anything. When no yokai were alive , Hakkai's fear grow. Now, only him and Gojyo stand here and Seiten teisen was looking at them with a strange smile.

Kogaiji can't believe his own eyes. When he had learned that Nii had send almost all of his troup against the Sanzo party, he had rushed to the place of the trap. But he was too late. Goku's other form had take over and no one of his men had survived. He can understand that the monkey was angry but he had to stop him. He come to face Seiten teisen, and he was for the most bigger surprise of his whole life.

" I have a deal to propose to you." Said the Seiten teisen.

To be continued.

Review ?

Next chapter : the deal.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

To say that the only people alive in the field were stunned was a major understatement. None of them had thought that the monster known as Seiten teisen could talk, even less act like if he was sane. But it was the case. If they don't see the fang and the long hair, they would thought that it was Goku here. The members of the two parties looked at each other with puzzled face.

Goku wanted to laugh. He had expected for his friend and "enemies" to be a little taken aback by his change of attitude, but this was even better than he could have guessed. He felt proud of himself to be able to hide this from everyone. But now was not the right time to laugh. Sanzo was almost at Houto castle and he can't aford to lost so much time.

" So, what do you say ?" He asked. "I can give you back what you wanted the most. But I need your dragon to go to the castle at once."

" What I wanted the most ? What do you mean by that Goku ?" Asked a curious prince.

" Your mother. I can make her waking up from the spell."

" How do you know that ?" Asked a now furious prince.

" Your mother is under a spell who bind her to the Earth. I am the son of the Earth. I know everything about my mother. And I know how to wake her up safe. No one but me can do that, not even the one who had cast the spell."

" Why are you the only one ?" Asked Yaone when her prince stayed silent.

" Because Kogaiji's mother had spend too much time under this spell. In a way she had become part of the Earth. No one can cut this link, not even me. But I can separate her body and mind from my mother. They will still have a sort of link but your mother would be the same as before. If someone else tried to do that they would only destroy the body of your mother."

" How can I be sure that you wont betray me if I let you use my dragon ?" Asked the prince after a long silence.

"You can't. You have to trust me. But you must know that the resurection of your father had begin. If we wait too long you would lost everything. Your mother, your sister, everyone." Stated calmly Goku. " And I will lost the most important people to me. Now the choice is yours, but be aware that we would have only a chance. Make the right choice prince."

Kogaiji was lost. He wanted to rush to the castle to help his sister but at the same time he don't wanted to risk the life of his mother. Everything he had done until now was for her. Like Goku had said he had to trust him, but it was very hard for him.

" Can I come with you ?" Asked the prince.

" Master Kogaiji !" "Kou !" Exclaimed at the same time the two prince's follower.

" I don't see why not. If you have a spared dragon to use, then you can come with us. In fact, you would be a great help for us." Said Goku.

" Don't get it wrong !" Exclaimed the prince. " I'm not by your side. I just want to be sure that you keep your end of the bargain."

" Of course, you will. But we don't have much time left, and if you wanted to save the life of your sister, we must hurry."

With that Goku take his limiter and put it again in his head. He smiled at his friends while he lead the way to the waiting dragons. With ease Goku mounted the dragon and much to the surprise of the prince the dragon and the others bowed before Goku.

" Let's go." Said Goku like if nothing of importance had happened. " Gojyo, Hakkai, you can mount the dragon now. I have told them that you are friends."

" You have told them.. ? How ?" Asked a puzzled Hakkai.

" I will explain everything later. Now we have to hurry and save Sanzo."

With that Goku's dragon take off and the other have no other choice but following him.

XXXXXXXX

Nii was extatic. Not only he had Sanzo's sutra in hand, but he had also Sanzo. Too bad that the yokai have to drug him to make him manageable. But soon enough he would woke up and Nii could begin the last part of his plan. He don't even looked at the screaming Lirin. The girl was just a tool to see if his plan was good. No need to worry with her, nor with Gyumao. They have no importance to him. He would stay here until he was sure that the bull king would wake up and after that he would let the other deal with the demon king.

His hand fell upon a small device in his pocket. Soon he would use it and erase forever Li touten from the living. He had shared his body with him for too long. Now, it time for him to become again the only master of his body. He don't feared for Nataku to take revenge upon his father disappearance. The boy hated his father as much as he loved him. He would be glad to be free from the clutch his father had on him. And even if it was not the case, the bull king would keep him occupied enough for Nii to disappear with the only one he had ever loved.

To be continued.

A short chapter, I know, but I don't feel like writing more and the fireworks of the 14 July awaited me. I hope you still like this story.

Next chapter : The battle against Gyumao.


	13. Chapter 13

I have planed to finish this story in the next chapter, but it's not possible. So there would be an other chapter.

Chapter 13

When he wake up, Sanzo found himself in a strange room. There is nothing around but an old altar with a skeleton on it. Sanzo wanted anything but going close to the remains. There was something really wrong with the way the skeleton was put on the altar, like if someone had take a good care to put it on the altar. For the first time in his life, Sanzo felt a real fear. And for the life of himself he can't understand why.

Sanzo searched in his mind for the link he shared with his saru. And his fear grow when he can't feel his lover close. A lot of things have changed since this "Nataku" had hurt him. Now he acknowledged that his feelings for his charge ran deeper than what he had tried to convince himself for so long. Goku had take the place his master had once take in his heart. But at the same time Goku was even more important than Komyo once was. The Earth had told him that he was the guardian of Goku's heart, but Goku had become his heart. Maybe it was wrong, maybe it was ill, but Sanzo don't cared anymore. What Goku and him have was very special, and no one had the right to judge them.

Sanzo seat on the floor and closed his eyes. He concentrate on Goku's mind, and he felt some relief at feeling Goku coming close. His young lover would be here soon, and everything would be alright again. Now, he had just to wait. And if there is something that Sanzo is good at, it's patience.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was so easy to enter the Houto castle, that the Sanzo party can't believe it. With Kougaiji it was not a problem to come inside. No guard dared to stop them, much to Goku's amusement. The dragon landed near the entrance and Goku waited for his friend. He wanted nothing more than run to Sanzo but he can't. Kougaiji was faithful to his words and Goku wanted to be as faithful. He can feel his mother anger growing and he needed to free Kougaiji's mother before his mother lashed her anger against the castle. The experiments in Houto castle have not only changed the yokai, but they have also hurt the Earth. And now the Earth can't stand it anymore.

At Goku's askance, Kougaiji lead them to the room where his mother was put in stasis. Kougaiji was not happy to let Goku coming close to the sleeping body in stone of his mother. Kougaiji's uneasiness grow when a strange golden aura surrounded Goku's body. Suddenly, the light left Goku's body and rushed to the statue who once was his mother. Most to his surprise, as soon as the light faded, there is no trace of the statue. At the place his mother was here alive again.

" Thank you, young master. " She said. " You must hurry now. Gyumao was almost resurected. You have to stop him."

" I will my Lady." Answered kindly Goku.

Goku turn away and Gojyo and Hakkai followed him. Kougaiji stayed with his mother but he looked with regret at the retraiting back of his "enemies".

" Go with them." Stated his mother.

" Mother ! How could you say that ?" Said a shocked Kougaiji.

" Because I know now."

" What do you know ?"

" That we can't let your father coming back. He would destroy everything, even the one close to you. I'm very proud of the man you have become. Your father was wrong and he needed to be stopped."

" Mother ! You can't think like this. Are you sure you are alright ?"

" Yes, I am. I have thought like this for a long time, even before the spell had hit me. So that's not a counter effect of the spell. Don't worry for me, I will live this place before..."

" Before what ?" Asked a puzzled prince.

" Don't worry about it. Stay close to the son of the Earth, and you would be safe. Now go. They would need you."

XXXXXXXXXX

It don't take long for Goku and his friend to find the room where Gyumao was. Unfortunately they almost were too late. Gyumao was already awake. He was weak but the most the time passed, the more the lost his weakness. It was Goku who noticed that the bull king seems to be feeding from some strange container. Goku had a bad feeling and he destroyed the container. Most to his horror the body of Lirin fall onto the floor. For a second Goku thought that that the always laughing princess was dead. He felt a strange relief when he saw the young girl breathing.

Hakkai rushed to Lirin. He was relieved to see that Gyumao no longer feeding from the life force of the young girl. But now the powerful yokai needed to feed more and he had no one around but his wife and servant. Hakkai had predicted it but seeing it make him ill. Gyumao take lady Gyokumen by the arm and eat it without any regret. The horror and incredulity on the face of the queen make the thing even more horrible. after seeing that, Gyumao's feeding of his servant don't shocked him more.

Gojyo wanted to puke. This was the most horrifing thing he had ever seen. Guymao seems to like to see his victim bled to death. But he also can feel the king's strenght growing with each yokai he ate. Soon the king would want to eat them too. So, Gojyo make himself ready to battle. He would be damned if he let Guymao eat him without reacting like the scientist had done. Only the queen had tried to fight until Guymao cut her head of. He wouldn't do anything less than this wore had done.

Goku was disgusted and angry. Gyumao stayed on the path who lead to Sanzo. So he had to take care of this monster. The bull king was powerful, but he was not as powerful as Goku now. It would be the most challenged battle he would ever fought, but Goku don't doubted that he would win. The only problem was to make sure that his friends would not be hurt. He couldn't fight Gyumao and protect his friend and Lirin at the same time. Sure, Gojyo would fight too, but Hakkai was still occupied at healing Lirin. Goku was aware that he needed all of his power and he take his limiter off. Maybe fangs and claws would make the difference.

When Kougaiji entered the place where the body of his father had stayed, he felt disgusted at the blood on the floor. But soon he lost his disgust for feeling worry. He saw his sister unconscious on the floor with the healer of the Sanzo party who put chi on her. Something must be very wrong with Lirin for the healer to show such a face. So, he rushed to his sister's side. He was vaguely aware that Goku was fighting his father, and if he was less worried he would have been stunned to seen that Goku not only had the same strength as his father, but he was even more powerful.

Gojyo can't believe his own eyes. Gyumao was no match for Seiten teisen. Gojyo had expected this much, but he don't had expected to see a thinking Goku, or a thinking Seiten teisen. Goku was not playing with Gyumao like the Seiten teisen had once done with his palymate. Goku was focused on destroying the yokai, nothing else matter to him. Or more importantly Goku wanted him out of the way who lead to Sanzo. Gyumao was not smart enought to understand that he could have avoided this fight just by letting Goku go. No ! He had wanted to show that he still was the powerful yokai he once was, and it would be his downfall.

Kougaiji felt nothing when he saw his father have his last breath. The man had never loved his children. Only his mother had loved him, and he would have been devastated if she was the one who had die. But he felt nothing for the man who was his father. He wanted to go with Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai, but Lirin needed him. He take his still unconscious sister in his arm and rushed to the dragons. An earthquake had begin and he wanted to make sure that his precious one were safe. That's all mattered to him now.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. A little review, Please.

next chapter : Ukoku's true plan.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Goku rushed to the place where he knows Sanzo was. He felt a cold sweat rushing to his spine. He can feel the dark aura of the black sanzo, Ukoku Sanzo. And he don't liked it at all. Their last encounter had almost lead to the erasing of Sanzo's life. And whatever this mad man wanted to do with Sanzo can't be good at all.

Sanzo keep his cool even if deep down he was very frightened. He had never liked the man, not even when he was a kid. What his master had seen in the man was beyond him. But his dead master was known for his kind mind, so different of his own. And to find himself again in the hand of this man don't let him hope too much for his future. But he still can feel Goku coming closer and closer to him, it was his only light in this situation.

Ukoku was smiling. Finally, after so long his dream can become true. And now, he would do anything for his love to love him back. He had no doubt that Komyo would come back. What Lirin had done for her father, Sanzo would done it for his father of heart. Ukoku smiled at the tought of Sanzo spending time with the dead body of his beloved master without knowing it. Ukoku had thought that it would be only fair for Sanzo to spend some time with Komyo before his death.

When the door opened, Sanzo hoped to see Goku, but he found himself in the face of Ukoku Sanzo. The man was even more creepy with his scared eyes. Sanzo fought his urge to ran away from the man, his pride would not forgive him if he had done this. And he don't wanted to come more close to the body in the altar.

" My, my." Said Ukoku. " It's so nice to see you again. You understand me when I told you " see"".

" what do you want from me ?" Asked Sanzo in a harsh voice.

" You are still the same." Laughed Ukoku. " So different from your master. It's time for you to pay your debt with your master."

" My debt ? What do you mean by this ?"

" Komyo had give his life for you. Now it's your turn to give your life for him."

" You are mad !" Exclaimed Sanzo." My master had died more than ten years ago ! He can't come back !"

" What an ungrateful child you are ! Telling something like this in the front of your master."

" What ! You means... This body... You are disgusting !"

Ukoku just laughed at this. He pushed something on the board and Sanzo found himself trapped in a glass cage who had fall from the ceiling. He soon felt his strength leaving him. He fall into the floor and can fight the device anymore. Ukoku was happy. Sanzo's life force soon come to the body in the altar and Komyo began to find his body again.

XXXXXXXX

Gojyo thought that Kougaiji had leave too soon. Because on the contrary of what the prince had thought, his father was not dead at all. Gyumao was weakened by Goku but he still can fight. And now it's up for Gojyo and Hakkai to finish the job. And Gojyo had a very bad feeling about this. He shared a look with Hakkai and he can see the same worry in his friend eyes.

Hakkai can't blame Goku for leaving the job undone. He can understand that Goku wanted to make sure that Sanzo was well, but leaving them deal with Gyumao was not very nice. He can feel Gojyo's worry and he shared them. He was ready to shot a ball of ki to Gyumao when someone came between them and the bull king.

" Let me deal with him." Said the stranger. " Gyumao was mine to deal with. Go. Save Konzen and Goku."

" Who are you ?" Asked a puzzled Gojyo.

" I'm someone from the past. Don't bother with it now. If we all are alive when everything was done, I will explain everything. But for now your friends needs you."

" Thank you." Said Hakkai, leaving the stranger dealing with Gyumao.

By the look of it the stranger knows his job. Hakkai felt some relief at it. He was guilty to leave the stranger dealing with the yokai, but the tremor of the Earth have grown in power and they needed to find Sanzo and Goku before the place collapsed on itself.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Goku was stunned. There, in the altar, was the body of the man who had talk to him in his dream. He still can remember the words of the man. " Save Koryu." And now he understand what this man had said. He smirked at the thought of having Ukoku calling Sanzo Koryu to finally understand. In fact he had always protected this Koryu even if he was not aware of it. And now, more than before, he wanted to protect him.

Komyo was unhappy. Someone was trying to broke his peaceful life. He don't wanted to return to the worl of the living. His time was passed. And he was disgusted to feel his beloved pupil life force coursing into his body. He looked around and the sight of his beloved son of his heart curling on the floor broke his heart. He had to do something. He can't let this happen.

" Son of the Earth !" He called. " Push your lover out of his prison !"

" No !" Exclaimed Ukoku. " You can't do this !"

" Do it now !" Ordered Komyo. " Or else he would not stay alive for too long."

Goku paid no mind to the argument between the black sanzo and the other man. His mind was focused only on his Sanzo. He called his Nyoibo and broke the glass.

As soon as the prison of glass was broke, Sanzo was surrounded by a golden aura. He soon wake up and he smiled when he saw Goku by his side. He don't paid any mind to the man who once was his master, but only focused on his young lover. He had missed Goku, and he can't fight his feeling anymore. And there is no point for this. Goku can read in his mind what he really thought, and even if Sanzo was aware that Goku would not do that on purpose, they still share a powerful bond. Even without trying they both can feel the other feelings.

Ukoku was beyond furious. Again, Komyo choose Koryu before him. He can't stand it. Koryu had to die ! Only after that would Komyo turn his love to him. He called of the power of his sutra and lashed it to Sanzo and Goku. But, never in his life, he could have expected what had happened. The sutra failed. It can't even come close of the two men before the strange golden light who had appeared around Sanzo come to it and destroyed it. Ukoku can't believe his own eyes. His sutra was vanishing into nothing ! It was impossible.

Goku felt the dark power coming to him and Sanzo, and he called his mother help. He was happy when he saw the sutra becoming nothing, and he can feel Sanzo's relief too. But he was stunned beyond word when the dark sutra reappeared in his own hand. He can feel the power of the dark sutra becoming one with his. And he felt a burn in his forehead. Taking his limiter off, he can see the astonished look in Sanzo's face.

" What ?" He asked.

" I can't believe it !" Exclaimed Sanzo. " You can't have become a Sanzo ! No way !"

_Call for what is your._ Said a voice in Sanzo's mind.

Sanzo concentrate and called for his two sutra. more to his surprise the two of them appeared in his hand like the dark sutra had done in Goku's hand.

_Now, go away. I will take care of the two reminding sutra. No human or yokai hand would ever touch them again. You don't have much time. Run !_

Sanzo and Goku shared just a brief look before they rushed to the door. ukoku tried to follow them but the door collapsed before him and he found himself trapped in the room with Komyo.

" It's time for us to go." Said Komyo with his kind voice. " I would never leave you alone again."

In spite of knowing that he would soon be dead, Ukoku smiled. Finally, Komyo wanted to stay with him. Not Koryu but him. It was enought for making him happy. It was all of what he had asked for. If the death was the price to pay for it, then he would gladely paid for it. He still smiled when the ceiling collapsed on the entwined bodies of his and Komyo's.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gojyo and Hakkai found Goku and Sanzo close to the great hall of the castle. The four of them don't waste any time and they all rushed out of the collapsing castle. The Earth's fury was striking, and they have to go to a safe place before they are trapped. They stooped to run only when they heard the castled falling deep into the Earth. They turned their head, and they were stunned to see that nothing was left of the castle.

" I hope the one who had helped us was safe." Said Hakkai.

" I really doubt it." Answered Gojyo.

The rising sun show a devastated land and the four of them collapsed. Their journey was finished. Now they have to choose which way they wanted to live their life.

To be continued.

Only a short epilogue was left. I hope you have liked. Please, I beg you, let me a review.

Next and final chapter : Choices.


	15. Epilogue

Here come the very last part of this fic. I had a lot of fun at writing it, and I hope you have as the same amount of fun at reading it. I want to make excuse for my bad English. Thanks for having baring with it. This epilogue was inspired by the end of the book " Far pavillon" fromm M.M. Kaye, the best book about india I have ever read.

Epilogue

Gojyo was thinking about his future. He had always thought that once their journey will reach its end, he would return to his old life. For a very long time he hadn't wished for nothing else. But now that he had to make a choice, he was lost. He can't see himself again as the gambler he once was. This journey had changed him too much for that. Now that he can return he wished for this journey to never end.

Hakkai was thinking about his future too. But not in the same way as Gojyo, because he was aware that the relationship between the yokai and the human could never be the same as it was before the minus wave. Of course, now the yokai would be sane again, but a lot of them have acknowledged that they are far more stronger than the human. They would never be able to live together without any fear now. Sooner or later, a lot of battle would occure betwen the human and the yokai. The disappearance of Gyumao would not change this fact. The heaven in Earth, Togenkyo, no longer exist.

Goku was not worried for the future. He knows that his place would be forever by Sanzo's side, and he was more than fine with the idea. Wherever Sanzo wanted to go, Goku would follow him. He just hoped for the monk to not take the last flying dragon for returning to Chang'an. Goku dreaded to live again with the hate of the other monks, but if it was Sanzo's choice he would follow him.

Sanzo was also pondering about what to do. Now that he had found the sutra of his master he had no reason for returning to Chang'an. And he don't wanted to. He can't stand anymore the idea of spending his life at preching and signing document after document. And there is the probleme of Goku. It was forbiden for two Sanzo to live close to each other, but he can't bare the idea of seeing Goku only once in a year. Goku had a part of his soul, as he had a part of Goku's soul in him. None of them can be happy appart with the other. There is no way that he let this happen !

XXXXXXXXXXX

The evening after Gyumao demise, the four friends have a long discussion about what to do now. None of them have the slightest idea of what was the right thing to do. Gojyo and Hakkai have pondered about spending some time with Kogaiji and his friends, because Gojyo wanted to spend more time with his brother,and Hakkai wanted to learn Yaone's skill in healing. Goku had stayed silent and the onlything that Sanzo had told was :

" You are free now. Do what you want."

It was no wonder for Hakkai when he wake up the next morning to find that Sanzo had left them. He gone to Goku's bed only to found that the young monkey was not here too. Hakkai sighed but he smiled at the same time. Goku can't live without his sun, so he must have followed him.

" Damn monk !" Exclaimed Gojyo. " Leaving us like this in the dark f the night ! The monkey was furious when he had found out. I have never see him pack his stuff so quickly."

" Don't you have try to stop him ? " Asked Hakkai.

" Stop him ? No. Like the monk had said we are free now. If the monkey wanted so much to be with the monk, why would I have stopped him ? It's his life."

" Yeah, you're right. Does they have leave us for a long time ?"

" I don't know for the monk, but the monkey had left us a couple of hours ago. He had left us a note where he wished us the best of the life."

" That's nice of him. So, what would we do now ?"

" It's evident !"

" It is, isn't it ?"

" The monk had said it. We are free to do what we wanted. So..."

" So ?"

" We take the jeep and we found the monk and the monkey. And we show them what we thought about them leaving us like this." Finished Gojyo with a smirk.

Hakkai can't help himself but laugh at this. It was like if a great weight was just lifted from his shoulder.

" That's what we would do ! Definitively !" He said.

XXXXXXXXX

Sanzo felt some guilt at leaving the people he had begin to think about as his friend like this. But he don't wanted to be persuaded to return to his old life. If he take his place in the jeep the next morning, then he would not be able to stop his return to Chang'an. He take a last look at the young man he loved more than his life, and with a sigh he take the way who would lead him to the mountains in the horizon. The himalaya, it was the name of the mountain, or Hakkai had say so. It doesn't matter to him. His future would be there, he was sure of it.

Goku was furious when he wake up and found out that Sanzo had already left. He packed his belonging quickly and left the note he had wrote the next evening close to Gojyo's bed. He wanted to wait for his friend to wake up, but he could feel that Sanzo was waiting for him. So he rushed to the way he knows Sanzo had take a few hours ago. The only thing he had left with his friend, except for the goodbye note, was his limiter. He would not need it anymore. He is what he is, and he would never be ashamed by it anymore.

Like expected Sanzo was walking slowly. Unconsciously he waited for his love to catch with him. And he was relieved when he saw him runing to him. He noticed that Goku had choose to assume his true form, and he agreed with it. He was not ashamed by the fact that his companion looked like a yokai, because he was aware that he no longer was just a human too. He had began to notice it after the god child had attacked him. There is no way for a mere human to survive, but he had and without any side effect. Being choosed for becoming Goku's soule mate had changed him, but it was for the best, He was sure of it.

Goku smiled at Sanzo when he finaly found him. And he was relieved when the monk smiled at him back, even if his smile was nothing more than a small smirk. Sanzo lift his hand in Goku's direction and the young itan take it without any hesitation. Then both of them began their new journey. They would found a place to live in the mountains. Found a little valley where they could learn the way of the Earth and began their job as voice of her.

XXXXXXXXX

Kanzeon bosatsu was watching her nephew with pride writing all on her face. Her nephew had changed so much since the time before Goku entered his life for the first time. She was proud of what he had become. Her musing were stopped by the sound of footstep behind her.

" Are you sure you would not regret your decision ?" She asked kindly.

" Yes, I am." Answered Nataku. " Goku can't remember me. I have never give him anything but pain and sorrow. He is happy now and there is no place left in his life for me. He will always stay my friend in my heart, but our path would never cross again. It's for the best."

" If you say so." Said the godess.

" Do you think that Sanzo knows what was happening to him ?" Asked Nataku.

" I think he had a little idea but I'm sure that he is not aware of the extend of it."

" But it's good. Goku would never be alone again, nor would be Konzen. They are mean to be. And now they have the eternity to be together. But what about the other two ?"

" The life of the four of them is linked forever. Tempo and Kenren would not be able to heal as easily than Goku and Konzen but They would never age again. No matter what, they always be together. That's how they would be the most happy."

" Yes, they are very lucky indeed."

" And you, Nataku, what would you do now ?"

" I would take my place as the god war again. But don't worry, I don't intend to let the thing go like they have in the past. Goku would change the future of the Earth, and I will change the future of the Heaven. It's our destiny."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A thousand years later, the yokai who was once known as the prince Kougaiji was looking from afare at a small valley. There, two house where built. In one of them was Gojyo and Hakkai who,after 700 year at looking at each other have decided that they indeed loved each other. Now they share everything like their two other friends do for so long. Sanzo and Goku shared the second house. And judging by the bright smile of the monkey and the frank smile of the monk, everything was good for them.

Occasionaly, Goku and Sanzo left their home to go and talk with the human and Yokai about what the Earth wanted. Most of the people heard what they said and do what they wanted, especially after that some powerfull earthquack had destroyed the village of the one who don't wanted to heard. The young yokai and the human were well known in india and no one dared to try to attack them anymore. The few who had try have never returned alive.

Kougaiji had heard about them one day and he had decided to investigate. He was not hard for him to find where they lived. But he don't wanted to go and confront them. All of their life have followed different path and now Kougaiji had become too old for finding fun at fighting Seiten teisen Son Goku. So he stayed in his hiding place and saw the happiness his former enemies had found and he was happy for them.

Kougaiji left them to return to his own family. His sister Lirin was never the same after her rescue from Houto castle. Any sound frightened her and she only trusted her brother and his friend and family. Fortunately his mother had ptyed the young girl and had become a true mother to her. They all are happy now. A true family. Jien and Yaone have married 500 years ago but due to Nii's mad experiment they can't have children. All they have was each other and in a way it was enough. Yes, Kougaiji can understand the Sanzo party. All you need to be happy is to have a loving family with you, no matter if you are related by blood or by heart.

End.

That's all. I hope you have liked. I have read the journey to the West, and at the end Sanzo and Monkey become bottisava, so immortale, but for Piggy and Sandy I don't know if they become immortale. They have job appointed in Heaven so I thought they have become immortal too. That's why I wanted for Gojyo and Hakkai to be too. I hope you have liked. Goodbye for now.


End file.
